Supplies Party
Supplies Party is the nineteenth episode of season one. Synopsis Adam accidentally invites both his human and animal friends to his birthday party. It will be held at Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace. There, he tries to put the animals in the supplies closet so he won't get embarrassed. Plot Adam waits at the bus stop, hoping against hope for the bus to come by, before Kerry arrives. This doesn't happen and he's forced to have an awkward conversation with her. Adam tells her that his 12th birthday is coming up, which brings up a memory of his 6th birthday that he wishes he could forget. Kerry makes the mistake of reminding him how at his 6th birthday, he wet his pants and cried. Chad then comes up, overhearing this and makes fun of Adam for this. He constantly uses the term "stupid" to describe him, but Kerry tells him not to listen to him. She agrees to come to Adam's party, but Chad forces Adam to take him there too. After the Chester Arthur school bus comes by to pick up Kerry and Chad, the Charles Darwin school bus comes by. Jake tosses Adam a juice box through the window, which slams into his pants, and wets them, only worsening the horrible running joke, reminding him of his 6th birthday mishap. In Mr. Hornbill's Class, Mr. Hornbill teaches his students the ways different kinds of animals greet each other. An uproar of different reactions happens among the students, when she shows them how dogs do it. Adam is the only student not paying attention, as he is focused on making his party invitations. With the fear that they'll only embarrass him more, Adam keeps the mention of his party under the radars of his animal friends. He only plans on giving these to his human friends after school. Mr. Hornbill calls him out on not paying attention and Adam acts like he was paying attention, by taking a whiff of Henry like a dog, proving that he's learned from the lesson, and also getting himself a bunch of awkward stares in class. Adam goes to put his invitations in his locker, but one of them slips away, without his knowledge. After he leaves, Jake swings by and notices the invitation. Jake reads the invite and quickly shows it to the rest of the gang. However, none of them seem to be aware of what a birthday is, as birthdays are not a normalized part of animal culture. Windsor, being the smarty he is, explains how a birthday party is an annual celebration in human culture, where they commemorate their species coming one year closer to extinction. Questioning why he never told them about it, they assume he just wanted a surprise party, so they decide among themselves to show up at his party, without his knowledge. At Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace, where the party is being held, Adam has a full house, with all of his friends and Chad showing up. Adam hits it off well with Kerry and things run smoothly. Adam goes to get more punch, where the gang shows up and surprises him, but not in the good way they planned. Adam freaks out and tries to get them out of the public crowd, before anyone notices them. He also doesn't want to hurt their feelings, so he pretends, his friends are still being included at the party. Adam shoves them all into a closet and tells them that they're playing a party game. He orders them not to leave, but this rule is almost immediately broken by Jake, as soon as Adam leaves. Jake's curiosity about the other party games get the best of him and he takes off, to go see what else the pizza palace has in store. Chad plays whack a mole and when he sees Adam running by, he stops him, and admittedly tells him that his surprise party is surprisingly un-stupid. Chad warns him not to blow it, making Adam both excited and nervous, really building up the suspense for the party. Adam notices Jake, inside of the wack a mole machine. Sticking his head and butt out of the mole holes, and pretending to be part of the game. Chad is tricked by this disguise and gives Jake a bunch of wacks, missing each time. Jake taunts him with funny faces and stupid noises, infuriating him even more. Eventually, Chad wears himself out and curses the game for being dysfunctional. He leaves in a rut and Adam yanks Jake out of the machine, throwing him back into the closet again. When he gets back to the closet, Slips falls out, wrapped around a toilet plunger, revealing that the gang, among themselves, have been playing a few made up party games of their own, while they were in there. He requests Adam's company, for a game of plunger darts, but Adam declines, as he throws Slips back in and leaves. When Adam comes back, he finds Windsor sticking his head through the ski ball machine, and eating the ski balls that come his way. Luckily none of the kids notice that Windsor is a real gorilla and not part of a decoration, as they do for much of the other animal antics. Adam swipes Windsor and takes him back to the closet, where Windsor notes how Adam has already gone through a multitude of surprises on his birthday. Adam continues being surprised, when he sees Lupe posing as a ticket vendor, Ingrid dancing on stage with the animatronic animal band, Slips being used as an indoor mini-golf club, Jake pretending to be a stuffed doll in the prize stand, and takes them all back. It's not long at all before Jake gets back out and uses the car racing arcade game, Ingrid becomes a goal in a ring toss game, and Lupe goes into the prize machine. Adam panics as he runs back and forth to the party and back, putting the animals back into the closet. It then gets to the point, where he accidentally stuffs a bunch of humans and even an animatronic puppet in there. Before long, the entire closet is jam-packed with animals and people, alike. After Adam's crazy episode is over, Kerry comes up, none the wiser of the recent chaos. Before Adam can begin conversing with her, Jake opens the door, revealing everything to Kerry and the rest of the closeted creatures, join him in letting out a massive and hardy, "SURPRISE!" to Adam for his birthday, giving him the most jarring surprise of them all. Unfortunately, Adam was holding a cup of soda, at the time of being jolted, causing him to spill it on his pants, alluding to wetness, and making him cry in front of Chad, just like in the first grade. Adam has officially hit his lowest, and everything that could've gone wrong at his party became a reality, ruining it for him. Chad kicked him while he was down, which was the last straw for Kerry. Kerry told Chad to knock it off and leave him alone, being the only one with dominance over him. Chad pretended he wasn't so straightened up by Kerry's snapping, and acted like she was the crazy one, saying that he'd cut her some slack and leave for another party. After they left, Kerry and the pack comforted Adam in his time of pain. Things went uphill for Adam, when Kerry said she didn't care that his friends were animals and she thought they were pretty cool. At the end of the episode, they all went into the supplies closet together and played the party games that The Pack invented, while they were locked in there, such as drag the monkey to the closet, plunger darts, and sponge mob limbo, making Adam's already dreadful party, just a bit more bearable. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Kerry Anderson *Chad Minor Roles *Mr. Hornbill *Henry Armadillo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Adam's Father (Obscured) *Adam's Mother (Mentioned) *Truffles Duvall (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield (trouble at the bus stop) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Adam’s bus arrives) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (“Fan mail from some flounder?”) * Rave! – John Bell (Pig E. Porker’s Pizza Palace) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (stuffed in the broom closet) * Rave! – John Bell (“You guys have fun. I’ll be right back!”) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“Surprise!”) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Adam apologizes) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (ending) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Surprise Party". *Adam's birthday is in this episode, making him officially turn 12. *It's revealed that in 1st grade, Adam wet his pants and cried. Chad remembered this and still mocks him for it today. *Adam's father is seen for the first time, playing in the ball pit. His voice is heard, but only his arms and legs are seen. Adam's mother was mentioned in dialogue, being said be at work, explaining her absence. *Truffles Duvall is mentioned for the fourth time. *Billboard Gag: Seal Club Meeting Thursday. Errors *In the scene where Jake stops swinging to read a letter that Adam dropped he leaves huge scratch marks on the floor but when he is done reading the letter the scratch marks are gone. *When Ingrid alone was in the closet, the rectangular prism' shape of the room was horizontal. When the animals are all in the closet playing games, the shape is vertical. Gallery Adam at the Bus Stop.png Get Here Before Kerry Does.png Kerry Scares Adam.png Kerry Waiting for Her Own Bus.png Adam Embarassed About His Animal School.png Adam Kinda Spooks Kerry.png I Love Pig E. Poker's Pizza Palace.png Adam Ashamed of His 6th Birthday.png You'll Really Come to Adam's party.png Chad Hears About Adam's Birthday Party.png Chad Condescending on Adam.png Chad Laughs at Adam's Stupidity.png Chad Again Berates Adam's Stupidity.png Kerry Doesn't Like Chad's Attitude and Neither Does Adam.png The CAMS Bus Drives Off.png And The CDMS School Bus Pulls Up.png Jake Throws a Juice Box.png Adam's Pants Wet by Juice Box.png Jake Says Stupid.png Adam Looks Stupid.png Hornbill Teaching Greeting Class.png Hornbill Teaches About Butt Sniffinf.png Class Reacts to Butt Sniffing.png Adam Writes Up His Invitations.png Adam's Invitation.png Adam Calls Out in Class.png Everyone Looks at Adam Like He's a Total Imbecile.png Adam Now Feels a Little Awkward.png Adam Sniffs Henry.png Adam Puts His Invitations in His Locker.png Jake Swining Like a Dope.png Jake Takes Note of the Note.png Jake Reads Adam's Invitation.png Jake Loves What Adam Wrote.png Lupe and Ingrid Interested in Adam's Birthday.png Everyone Else Hears About This Party.png Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace.png Chad at the Piggy Party.png The Party and the Animatronic.png Are You having Fun at my Birthday Party Kerry.png Kerry IS Loving the Party.png Adam Gets Hit By Pizza.png Adam's Friends Are Nigh.png Adam Pushes His Friends Away.png Adam Stuff People in the Closet.png Adam Closes the Door on Ingrid's Neck.png Ingrid Loses Oxygen Red.png Ingrid's Face Goes Blue.png Ingrid Suffocates.png Ingrid Regains Oxygen.png Adam Explains the Party Room.png Adam and Jake Stuffed in the Party Room.png Poison.png Adam Leaves the Closet.png Adam Runs Into Chad at the WAM.png Chad Says the Party is Unstupid.png Adam Sees a Horrible Sight in the Whack a Mole Game.png Jake in WAM.png WAM Jake Ooh Ooh.png Jake Looks Bloodshot.png Jake Pulling Open Butt.png Jake Makes Pretty Little Eyes.png Jake Just Gets Doofy in the Wack a Mole Machine.png Jake Goofy Butts in Wack a Mole.png Two Eyed Jake.png Chad is Winded From Wack a Mole.png Drag the Monkey Back to the Closet.png Slips Playing Mop Bucket Bumper Cars.png Adam Screams at Ski Ball.png Windsor Ski Ball.png Adam Pushes Ball Mouth Windsor.png Lupe Ticket Machine.png Adam Gnabs Lupe.png Adam Rolling Lupe.png Kerry Thinks Ingrid is Life Like.png Adam Carrying Ingrid.png Reptillian Putter.png Slips the Golf Putter.png Adam Dragging Slips.png Slips Wheeee.png Kerry Chooses a Toy.png Kerry Loves Jake.png Adam Carries Jake in a Hurry.png Adam Running Back Biting His Nails.png Adam and Jake Riding Roller Racers.png Jake on the Roller Racer.png Adam Pulling His Hair Down.png Lupe in the Claw Machine.png Adam Scurries and Scamps Like an Animal.png Ringrid.png Adam Runs Like a Crazy Person.png Adam Pushes Huck Buck.png Huck Buck in the Closet.png Adam Pushes Jess.png Adam Pushes Jake, Ingrid, and Windsor.png Adam Wrangles Ingrid.png Adam Running Exhausted.png Adam Pushing Abby and Theodore.png Closet Chock Full of Loons.png Kerry Comes Up to Beat Adam.png Surprise Surprise.png Adam Drops Drink On Self.png Adam's Wet Pants.png Adam Wet His Pants.png Chad Makes Fun of Adam for Wetting His Pants.png Adam Holding Back Tears.png Adam Cries.png Chad Makes Fun of Adam for Crying.png Get Lost Chad.png Chad Gets Lost.png Crying is What Birthday Parties Are All About.png Adam Should Not Have Hid His Friends.png This Was The Best Party Ever.png Adam and Kerry Shrug.png Kerry Entering Closet.png Broom Closet.png Kicking Huck Out.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes